mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Akane
Akane (アカネ), also known by her real name Akane Fuwa (不破茜), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Akane is a mysterious and unstable Magical Girl searching for "the musician." Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Akane has short light brown hair with a red, white, and black ribbon tied to it. The ribbon has a pink lotus at its base. She has lavender eyes and red makeup on her upper eyelids. She wears a black ribbon tied around her neck. Akane is dressed in a green kimono, with white patterns on it. The inside of it is white with green edges. She also has a Sode (samurai shoulder pads) and Kote (Gauntlets). Her Sode consists of a black main body, with gold trims around the ends and is tied with purple leather strings and white fur at the end. Underneath her kimono, Akane wears a white dress akin to a sarashi. The bottom of the dress is pink, with a red circle on the left side of the dress. Personality As a result of losing her entire family, Akane suffers from extreme PTSD, not even being able to think clearly and can only speak more than a few words at a time. She is obsessed with finding her family's killer and killing her to avenge them. She is very violent in her methods, attacking every Magical Girl that she comes across to see if they are the killer and if not brutally interrogating them to find out if they know anything. She also has no hesitation to kill anyone who gets in her way or otherwise annoys her. She prefers to work alone, though this might be because of her lack of ability to communicate with others. Prior to losing her family, Akane was actually quite calm and level headed. According to her family members, she liked competitions but hated to lose. However, she was opposed to her family using their enhanced strength as Magical Girls in a kendo tournament, considering it unfair for others. She also took a certain level of pride in her status as a Magical Girl, as well as her sword skills. Magic Can cut anything she sees. As long as the target is within her sight, she can cut the object regardless of the physical distance between her and the target. So long as the object is visible to her, she can cut anything with her magic regardless of the size or type. It is even possible for her to use her magic on light. In order for her to use her magic, her sword must be wound up first. The cut will register once the sword is swung down. Therefore, it takes time for Akane to swing the sword again for another cut. Also, should an obstacle block her sight before the sword is swung downwards, the target won't be hit. Special Item(s) *''Japanese Sword:'' Akane's weapon that can slice through anything has long as she can see her target. Relationships Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Cranberry is the one who transformed Akane into a Magical Girl, along with the rest of her family. After finding out that Cranberry had done something terrible to Akane's family, Akane seeks revenge. During Restart, Akane mentions multiple times that she is looking for a musician. Ayako Fuwa Ayako is Akane's mother who is 52 years old. Aoi Fuwa Aoi is Akane's older sister who is 31 years old. Asagi Fuwa Asagi is Akane's older sister who is 25 years old. Ai Fuwa Ai is Akane's younger sister who is 13 years old. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Akane has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 1/5 Seriousness: 4/5 *In the calendar art, Akane is holding a purple , which has the meaning of pride, fickle, and indifferent. This might be related to Akane's personality. *Her ribbons on her hair have similar colors akin to the Barn Swallow, a symbol of everlasting love and loyalty. As well as similar to traditional Japanese colors of a Geisha and Kabuki. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2